Dancing Masquerade
by Diana Rei Raven
Summary: AU, complete. Harry wants to tell Ron and Hermione of his relationship. They take him to his lovers club and Harry shows them his boyfriend. Oneshot, first attempt.


Dancing Masquerade 

AN: Hey guys! I had this in my head for a while so I had to get it out. I also should probably tell you that the next chapter of Broken Anpyrel won't be out for a while, maybe a long while. My computer crashed, taking most of chapter 7 (I think that's what I'm on) with it. So, I need to retype it. But I'm kind of hesitant on that because I'm on my mother's computer, but maybe I will. Anyways, I hope you like this one!

Oh! And also, I'm horrible at writing dance scenes, so I kinda sorta skipped it. Only describing very little. I don't really know how to write it so, yeah, if anyone could help me, that would be great!

* * *

"Harry," he called. "Where did you put my mask?" 'He' was Draco Malfoy, boyfriend and lover to the famous Harry Potter.

The man in question popped his head in the room, ducking to narrowly avoid a shoe chucked in his direction. "What was that?"

Draco looked up from his rummaging through the closet. "Have you seen my mask? I need it for tonight. My night for the masquerade thing we do."

"Um… Is it not in the box?" Harry went to the bed and peeked under it, his butt sticking high up in the air. Draco grinned and slapped his boyfriend's arse.

"Hey, hey! None of that! Not unless you want to be late for work!" Harry grinned.

He pulled a box from under the bed and stood before setting the container down on the bed's surface. Turning to face Draco, he was pounced upon. Harry's frisky boyfriend quickly hopped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

Their lips met gently: a simple loving touch. Pulling back, Harry and Draco looked each other in the eyes, their love for each other easily identifiable in the expressions they wore.

Letting his boyfriend down to the floor, Harry said, "Quick, get ready. Ron and Hermione will be here soon."

Draco nodded and speedily dug through the box before pulling out his mask. "I won't be too long. Just have to collect the stuff I brought home."

Hastily shoving the mask and a few other things into a bag, Draco pulled on his coat and shoes, gave Harry a goodbye kiss, and scurried out the door. Harry- late as usual- had hopped into the shower for a quick wash before his friends arrived.

Ron and Hermione were taking him out, to where Fred and George worked no doubt. And they worked in a bar-- no less than one would expect from them; they were crazy.

Just as he was getting out of the shower, there was a knock on the door. Wrapping himself in a towel, he made his way to the door and pulled it open. There stood Ron and Hermione, mouths agape at the sight before them.

"Do you always greet your guests clad only in a towel?" Hermione asked, smiling coyly at her best friend.

Harry laughed, inviting them in. "Of course! All the time!"

"Right, Harry. Are you ready to go?" Ron asked, stepping into the apartment. Hermione rolled her eyes before following her ignorant boyfriend.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Harry returned, casting a glance at Ron before disappearing into his bedroom.

As Harry went into his room, the phone started ringing. Hopping on one foot while trying to pull on a pair of boxers, he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry! It's Draco!"

"Oh, hey, baby! What's up?"

"I was just calling to say that, if you're coming to the club, wear your leather trousers with the silver button-up shirt. Alright?"

"Yup! You've got perfect timing; Ron and Hermione just got here and I'm just about to get dressed."

During the telephone conversation between Draco and Harry, Harry stripped off the boxers he had just put on and pulled out the outfit his boyfriend had described. Harry wiggled into the leather pants, still holding into the phone. But while he was wiggling into them, he fell off the bed and onto the floor. Two things happened at the same time this occurred.

"Harry?" Hermione called through the door.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Draco asked over the phone.

"Fine! I'm fine; I'm good!" Harry groaned out, lying on the floor.

Hermione knocked on the door. "Do you need anything?"

"No! I'm great, just trying to… find something!" Harry laughed, getting up and sitting back up on the bed. "I'll be ready in a few!"

"And be sure to put some eyeliner on!" Draco reminded him as Harry pulled on his shirt. "Bye, love you!" He smiled into the receiver.

"Love you too." Draco replied. Harry threw the phone on the bed, and then moved to Draco's dresser to search for black eyeliner. He came out of the bedroom and looked to the brunette standing nearby. "Hermione, will you put this on me? I can't seem to do it myself."

"Sure, sweets, come here." She took the eyeliner from him and made him close his eyes. It didn't take her long to complete the task.

Harry quickly finished getting ready before he and his friends left the apartment. All three loaded into Hermione's car and she slowly drove them off to a night of fun in the town. Ron and Hermione wanted Harry to settle down and find happiness. The kind of happiness that they had with each other.

The ride didn't take too long. Fifteen minutes had passed and they had reached their destination: the club in which Draco, Fred and George worked. But Ron and Hermione didn't know that all these friends worked there.

The club name was Dark Angel after the dancers there. The owner had friends that would dance before his club had become popular. That didn't really take long, though, so soon he had enough money to hire other dancers and bartenders and really fix the place up.

Harry shook his head when his group made it to the place where the bouncers waited, hoping that the big man would not want to have any words with him. The bouncer merely smirked, letting them in. He had noticed that Harry didn't want to be bothered.

"Now, Harry, have a good time and dance till your heart's content!" Hermione called over the noise of the music.

She and Ron went out to the dance floor and started dancing. They made a really nice couple, Harry noticed.

He smiled and made his way to the bar. When he got there and saw who was working, a grin graced his features. "Gred! Forge!" He laughed. "How are you two?"

"We're doing just…"

"Fine. What about…"

"You?"

Fred and George had a way of finishing each other's sentences.

"Same," Harry leaned on the counter.

"What do…"

"You plan to.."

"Do here?"

"Well… since Draco works here too, we planned on making our announcement. Pulling a huge dancing prank." Harry told the twins as one of them- Harry thought it was Fred- made him a drink. Throwing it back, he looked around the club, noticing the time.

"Welcome ladies and gents!" The announcer called into the microphone over the music. "Tonight we have something special for you! The 'Sleeping Dragon' will be awoken!"

The crowd on the dance floor went wild, yelling and screaming.

"I hope everyone has a good night and no drinking and driving! Be safe!" The DJ turned the music up and the bodies on the floor started dancing again, everyone crammed onto the dance floor.

Harry made it out onto the dance floor a few times. And the dancing went on for quiet a while, stopping only for the schedule dances. For the next three hours it went on before finally Draco's turn was up: the last dance of the night.

"Well, guys, you know what time it is!" The DJ exclaimed loudly.

On the floor, the people yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. Harry grinned and moved closer to the stage, pushing through the people in front of him.

"Tonight the 'Sleeping Dragon' will awaken! And you will all be here to witness it! And that's not all; one of you lucky audience members will get to share his dance."

The crowd backed up to give Draco room to dance. To be picked for the dance, one had to be in the front, looking his or her best. Finally, Harry made it to the front.

Then, just as Harry got through the last person, the Sleeping Dragon appeared on the stage. Smiling up at his boyfriend, he looked up with confidence. Everyone cheered, clapping.

The 'Sleeping Dragon' was dressed in a white see-through robe, which showed the dark green trousers and a black shirt he wore underneath. The leather pants had coordinated holes in them that showed off his pale, white skin and laces up the sides. Harry noticed everything that went on with his lover.

Draco's back was to the crowd so Harry could see the pleasing outline of his boyfriends arse. Grinning, he thought about their dance, when he could touch Draco all he wanted.

Soon, the music started, and slowly the Sleeping Dragon slipped off his robe, his hip popping to the beat of the music. With the robe at his feet and his hip bobbing, he spun around to face his adoring crowd. On his face was a mask, a very colorful mask. To be truthful, the mask was actually only black, but was covered in a plethora of glitter and sequins and with feathers.

Draco's blue-gray eyes searched the crowd, looking for Harry, while he danced his way to a pole situated at the edge of the stage. He danced with the bar seductively, up and down, before sliding to the floor with his legs wrapped around it. A few more seconds and he spotted his raven-haired boyfriend.

Harry was trapped between his best friends. Draco saw that his boyfriend had taken his advice and worn the black leather trousers that were just like his, even laced up the sides. He smirked at Harry, who smiled right back.

While the music continued to play, the Sleeping Dragon made his way past people, teasing them by dancing with them for only a split second. He loved his job because he was never allowed to dance in any style except ballroom. Finally he found his way to Harry.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Draco pulled the boy to the front and began dancing slowly. Ron and Hermione whooped and cheered Harry on, encouraging him to dance with the Dragon. But Harry had plans of his own: plans that were going to surprise his friends a lot.

Both Harry and Draco agreed that Harry's friends from Gryffindor needed to be informed that Harry was now spoken for. He had found his happiness and he couldn't wait until he could see his friend's faces when they found out. Harry believed that Draco and he were going to be together forever.

Smiling at each other, they waited for the right beat to begin their dance. Soon it came up and they moved to it like pros, just how Draco had danced by himself. What everyone didn't know was that they had created the dance together and practiced it for as long as they could, without shagging on the spot.

They danced perfectly together, moving like they belonged in each other's embrace. And everyone could see that they did. The dance lasted for a good five or six minutes. When they stopped, the young men grinned at each other.

Draco and Harry couldn't stand it anymore and so they pulled the other close and kissed. The kiss was intense; all could see that they were grinding against each other.

Hermione and Ron's jaws hit the sweat-covered floor as they watched Harry kiss the Dragon. Why would he do that, they wondered. When the two pulled back from the kiss, Harry pulled the mask off his boyfriend and flung it to land on the stage.

"Are you ready?" Harry whispered, as Draco laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Not really, but let's get this over with. Go grab them and we can talk in the back."

They kissed one last time before parting ways: Harry to retrieve his awestruck friends and Draco up the stage to get his mask before heading to the back room.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry called, trying to get them to snap to reality.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly. "You were kissing Malfoy- Draco Malfoy at that."

"I know. Come with me and I can explain everything."

He pulled his comrades to the back, opening the door that led to Draco's room. Harry saw that there was some Chinese take out and water bottles on the table. It must have just been delivered because the scent was newly filling the room and steam still rose from the containers.

"Harry?" Draco's voice came.

"Yes, it's us." The group entered; Ron and Hermione went to sit on one couch while Harry went into the other room looking for Draco.

It was a few seconds before Harry reappeared, with Draco right behind him, holding his hand.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." He started and watched as they nodded. "I'm in a relationship with Draco and I love him a lot."


End file.
